kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Shou Mou
Shou Mou was a Zhao General who was under the command of Hou Ken during the Zhao invasion of Qin. His speciality was destruction. Appearance He appeared as a heavy set man who had no hair on his head except for a braided top knot. Shoumou was somewhat fat as he had "multiple chins" but this belied his destructive power on the battlefield. His large appearance lead some to call him a pig as an insult. Personality He was quite arrogant and prideful of his own abilities as he believed he was far stronger than General Ou Ki and mocked Houken's lack of involvement in the first battle, saying he cheapens the name of the "Three Great Heavens". Shou Mou was quick to say what is on his mind as he criticizes Ri Haku for his poor performance against Mou Bu. He was shown to have some cunning as he put a decoy Qin flag to lure out remaining stragglers from the defeated army previously led by Kan Ou. Shou Mou had a very low opinion of the Qin as he called them "mountain monkeys". History Nothing is known about him prior to the Qin-Zhao conflict. Story Battle of Bayou Arc Shou Mou is first seen leaving the Zhao royal capital of Kantan with Hou Ken and the other Zhao generals as they hear of the approaching Qin army led by General Ou Ki. Arriving at the same time the Qin relief army does, he comments that they should not go for the Qin but ignore them and continue their siege on Bayou. On the battle field, Shoumou is given 20,000 troops and positioned on the left wing of the Zhao army beside Vice General Man Goku. He led the vanguard to attack the Qin army on the right, devastating their lines with his ferocious power. The Zhao vanguard would have advanced further towards the Qin headquarters if not for the retreat signal which was sounded after the death of General Fuu Ki. Back at the Zhao army HQ, he states how unbelievable it is that Fuuki was slain and mocks their leader Hou Ken. After Ri Haku's loss to Mou Bu, he is surprised that the entire army will be used to take out the Qin general and is pleased that he will be the one to take his head. He goes to the field littered with dead Zhao to scout the battleground and notices Houken on a distant cliff as he talks with Rihaku. Shoumou comments that there are still two empty seats for the Three Great Heavens and he will take one of them after killing both Moubu and Ou Ki. Surprised at the charge by all 5 Qin armies, he encounters Commander Rin Bou who calls him a pig and says that he should stop spouting garbage. He is later seen at a decoy Qin flag laid out for stragglers and spots the Hi Shin Unit heading towards it. He orders his men to attack them but General Ou Ki and his army appear in the nick of time to save them. He laughs at how fate delivered the Qin general into his hands and proceeds to cut down any Qin in his vicinity. Shou Mou charges at Ou Ki, confident that he will surpass the legend and become the strongest on the battlefields of China. That dream is cut short as General Ou Ki cuts him in half with his glaive, ending the Zhao general's life. Abilities Shou Mou was a general who emphasized offensive charges and was given the role of leading the Zhao vanguard at the Battle of Bayou. Exceptionally strong Shou Mou easily kept his army in tact whilst thwarting one of Ou Ki's close aides charge. Statistically his strength is equal to that of the Wei General Rin Ko though he does not have a specialized break through ability. Although strong Shou Mou has an air of arrogance about him and seems to underestimate his opponents. This led ultimately to his defeat by Ou Ki who cut him down with a single stroke from his glaive. Shou Mou is a strong general who wields a guandao with a crescent shaped blade, cutting down multiple opponents with a swing. He is proven to have more muscle than fat and is physically strong enough to crush a man's head with his bare hands. He is able to intimidate some wild dogs into dispersing from the field and has a hobby of scouting the battlefield early in the morning. Gallery Manga Anime Category:Zhao Category:Zhao Generals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Glaive Users Category:Male Category:Generals Category:Cavalry